Libertad
by Little.Latina
Summary: Breve descripción de lo que Booth podría haber sentido esa noche en la que escuchó a su Bones cantar por primera vez.


_Regalo de Día de Reyes para mi amiga Rocío. Está basado en la escena del capítulo 15 de la primera temporada, cuando Bones y Booth bailan Hot Blooded en la sala de estar de su casa. Habiendo comenzado a ver esta serie hace poco tiempo, éste es hasta ahora mi episodio favorito y mi escena favorita entre Temperance y Seeley, y sé que es una escena que a ella le gusta mucho también._

* * *

Su voz llenaba el aire por completo, su sonrisa – que al principio se había negado a aparecer, incluso si en sus deslumbrantes ojos azules podía }distinguirse ese brillo que delataba que Temperance Brennan moría por sonreír – era como una caricia, como una bocanada de aire puro después de un día difícil y un caso difícil, que aun no acababan de resolver. Verla sonreír, escucharla cantar, era el remedio perfecto para aliviar la preocupación que ardía dentro de Seeley Booth, esa preocupación que estaba literalmente carcomiéndolo desde que se había enterado que habían tratado de matar a Bones, a _su_ Bones.

Pero ahora estaba distendido, relajado, _casi_ como si no estuviera cargando sobre sus hombros el terrible peso que se había asentado sobre ellos, ese peso que estaba buscando aliviar cuidándola, protegiéndola. Una noche en el sillón era un precio bajo para la tranquilidad de saber que, si quienquiera que estuviera asechando deseaba atacarla esa noche, ella estaría a salvo porque tendrían que hacerle daño a él primero (además, sería mentir negar que había dormido en lugares mucho menos cómodos que el sofá del departamento de Temperance).

No le extrañó que Bones no tuviera televisión, pero sí lo había sorprendido (gratamente) su impecable colección de discos; nunca se hubiera imaginado que la mujer que pasa horas y horas trabajando con huesos tenía un vasto gusto musical, tan variado que tuvo que tomarse unos minutos para comprender tanta información toda junta.

Ambos necesitaban distraerse, distenderse, y borrar de sus memorias los rastros de los últimos acontecimientos (él especialmente precisaba olvidarse de _David_ y de lo entusiasmada que Brennan lucía mientras conversaban animadamente como si no estuvieran en una sala de interrogatorios con un agente del FBI), por lo cual creyó apropiado elegir algo lleno de ritmo, algo que transmitiera la sensación de libertad que él venía necesitando, porque se sentía encerrado, de alguna manera: encerrado en su preocupación por Bones, encerrado en su preocupación por los celos que la presencia de otro hombre en su vida despertaban en él (celos que – y eso lo asustaba – no estaba seguro sentiría por Tessa), su preocupación por el caso, su preocupación por el peligro que Bones podía estar corriendo (curioso, era: no lo preocupaba mucho el peligro que él podía llegar a correr protegiéndola a ella de quien estuviera intentando sacarla del campo de juego). Necesitaba libertad, o al menos una sensación que se le asemejara, y para Seeley Booth nada liberaba tanto como una buena canción al son de la cual hacer payasadas fingiendo tocar una guitarra imaginaria y bailando como si estuviera en un escenario, rodeado de millones de personas, las luces cayendo sobre él y columnas de fuego rodeando su figura de estrella de rock (exagerado, quizá, pero cuando era chico le encantaba pretender que era un famoso guitarrista).

E incluso si su intención era la de distenderla y distraerla a ella también, lo cierto es que creyó que le llevaría un buen rato convencerla para que se aflojara, para que dejara caer esos muros altos de acero que construyó a su alrededor para proteger su corazón y su alma de los otros, de esos _otros_ a los que podría terminar amando y necesitando como había amado y necesitado a sus padres y hermano, y luego podrían también – como sus padres y su hermano – acabar por abandonarla. Lo que Booth nunca se imaginó fue que, segundos después de que la canción comenzara a sonar, rompiendo con la quietud del departamento, haciendo vibrar los vidrios, Bones, _su_ Bones, le mostraría un costado distinto al que él no está para nada acostumbrado, un costado vulnerable, un costado distinto, que – si no le falla la intuición – muy pocos (probablemente Angela, solamente) han tenido el agrado de ver.

La mujer delante de él tenía en los labios esa sonrisa que se negaba a ensancharse, aunque era obvio que ella moría por sonreír, su mirada brillaba con una luz incandescente que para Booth era abrasadora, indescriptible, emitiendo una calidez tan grande que el frío se fue de su cuerpo y un hormigueo agradable corrió por cada centímetro de su anatomía, abrigándolo, todo gracias a esa luz. Temperance Brennan, _su Bones_, la mujer inteligente, brillante, la científica, aquella que no cree en nada que no pueda probarse, aquella que todo lo cuestiona, aquella cuya mente abarca tanto pero cuyo corazón tiene problemas para entender algunas cosas (no es su culpa, después de todo, pobrecita: le tocó sufrir tanto y a tan corta edad. Le tocó sufrir tanto y tan de golpe. Y todavía sigue sufriendo, porque así como el caso de la desaparición de sus padres nunca se cerró, tampoco se cerraron las heridas que surcan su alma), estaba _cantando_, con una voz hermosa que a Booth le hubiera gustado poder atrapar en una cajita de cristal para guardarla y poder abrirla luego cada vez que se sintiera triste o desesperanzado, cada vez que necesitara sonreír, cada vez que necesitara un recuerdo lindo para aplacar los tristes. Esa voz, él hubiera querido atesorarla en lo más profundo de su alma, guardarla allí, y conversar esa melodía como la correspondiente a su cajita musical personal, suya y de nadie más, de ningún otro.

La mujer que tenía delante de él estaba bailando, bailando con él aunque no hubiera contacto físico alguno, bailando como si nada importara, como si el mundo no existiera, como si el peso de sus preocupaciones se hubiera ido también (porque, aunque ella no lo reconociera, él sabía Temperance estaba preocupada; nunca lo admitiría, y él no iba a obligarla, pero era consciente del peligro que corría, demasiado consciente, quizá tan consciente que prefería ponerse una venda en los ojos para no tener que verlo e impedir que el miedo fuera una traba entre ella y el trabajo). Brennan, _Bones_ (suya y de nadie más, porque ningún otro tenía derecho a llamarla así, ni siquiera Angela, que es como su hermana) estaba bailando con él, cantando los dos, sus voces llenando el aire, mezclándose una con la otra, la música proveniente del estéreo olvidada, porque todo lo que él estaba concentrándose en escuchar era la voz de la mujer que – luciendo más hermosa de lo que nunca la había visto – le seguía el juego, fingiendo tocar una guitarra de aire existente sólo en su imaginación, poniendo en ello toda su energía.

Y la sonrisa apareció, esa sonrisa que al principio ella no había permitido apareciera en toda su extensión, esa sonrisa reflejo del brillo en sus ojos. La sonrisa apareció, incluso hasta una carcajada (que para él fue el sonido del éxtasis) se coló por entre sus labios.

Si Booth tuviera que describir lo que sintió en ese momento, probablemente diría que no podría, pero lo cierto es que en aquel instante, con Temperance Brennan en su departamento, escuchando música, bailando los dos, cantando los dos, riendo juntos, disfrutando del momento, distendidos, relajados, distraídos, _felices_, hubiera jurado que alas le crecían en la espalda y que, de haberlo querido, habría podido volar (aunque, ¿por qué volar, si estaba en el sitio en el que quería estar, con la persona con la que más anhelaba pasar su tiempo?).

Era libertad lo que veía brillando en esos ojos, la libertad que había perdido al quedar, horas atrás, encerrado en su preocupación por ella, preocupación por su bienestar, por el futuro, por lo que podría pasar si intentaban atacarla nuevamente, por lo que podría suceder si él fallaba en protegerla, por lo que podría suceder si le hacían daño a su compañera, a su _Bones_. En ese instante, él se sintió libre, liviano como una pluma, ligero.

Libertad, eso sintió esa noche. Se sintió libre. Incluso libre de tomarla en sus brazos, acurrucarla contra su cuerpo y besarla.

Libertad, eso sintió ella esa noche, también, algo que fácilmente podía ser vislumbrado en el brillo de sus ojos, el sonido de su voz que llenaba el aire, y su sonrisa, ahora de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa preciosa, una sonrisa que hizo que Booth se enamorara de ella cien veces más fuerte (aunque él, claro, no sabía aun que aquello que sentía por Bones era amor).

Libertad, eso sintieron los dos, durante el breve minuto que pasaron en la sala de estar de la casa de Temperance bailando, cantando, tocando guitarras existentes sólo en su imaginación, riendo, sonriendo, despreocupados, _felices_.


End file.
